Is this right?
by WatchersDiary
Summary: A normal day in the life of Dean Winchester. Or so he thought...
1. Chapter 1

Dean tapped his fingers on the impala's steering wheel to the beat of the radio. It'd been a long night, too long. He'd woken up ages ago in the mere hours of the morning as a consequence to his hell filled nightmares. They'd caused him to wake up, sweating and slightly panting, scared of falling asleep again and...Hungry. He'd snuck out after checking up on Sammy. He had been sleeping, snoring lightly as Dean'd left, enough evidence to show that his younger brother was fast asleep.  
>It was 5 am now. Still dark, yet soft light was increasing on the horizon. It was summer, and the pair had traveled to the little village to check on a case where a man had been killed, his eyes had been melted. Dean'd had a strong impression to what it could've been.<br>Turning the radio off, Dean yawned. He was approaching the small 24 hour diner he'd spotted the day before, and thank god he had, he was dying for a slice of pie and a hot mug of coffee. Gravel crunched beneath the impalas wheels as Dean steered it into the small parking lot. He parked it close to the diner entrance and turned off the ignition, hearing the impala go still apart from a few clicks every now and again as the metal cooled down. He climbed out, locking the door, and pocketed his keys in his worn, leather jacket. Looking towards the horizon he wondered for a moment if God was truly out there, thinking of Castiels blind faith towards a father who he hadn't even seen before. Castiel. An angel who Dean thought a lot of, and who thought a lot of Dean. It was...complicated. Many times Dean's wanted to talk to Castiel as a normal person, but that was impossible, beyond impossible. He wanted to know what _**Cas**_ felt, how the thought, why he had such faith in his barely existent father and mankind, basically Dean wanted to know _**him**_. He sighed and cleared his head from Castiel. Pie. Pie was what he wanted. He walked towards the entrance of the diner, reaching it in a few strides, pushing the door open and stepping onto the classic linoleum. It was empty apart from the obvious waitress at the cash register and a homeless man that was sitting at the bar.  
>He sat down in an empty both and picked up the menu, scanning it quickly.<br>"Dean." A familiar voice came from the seat opposite. Dean looked up at the Angel.  
>"Jesus Christ, Cas." He'd gotten used to Castiel just showing up, although sometimes it was still annoying. He put the menu back on the table and sat back in his seat. "So, how many seals? Or do I have to gank some demons?" Dean asked, scanning Cas' face in search for emotion of a sort. Castiel shook his head slightly, straight-faced. "There have been no seals broken, of late. No serious demons either."<br>Dean frowned. "So, what ya doin' here?" It didn't make sense, usually Cas came when a serious matter was at hand; seals being broken; demons killing people; death or important events that could result in Lucifer being risen or being on the verge of apocalypse.  
>Castiel blinked once. 'I came to see <em><strong>you<strong>_.'


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stared at Castiel Here to see him? Him. This is exactly what he'd been waiting for.  
>A chance to discuss anything, everything that was on his mind with someone who felt like more than family.<p>

He cleared this throat, looking for some words to get the conversation started.  
>'So…Ahem…Any specific reason, or were you just checkin' up on me?'<br>He lowered his voice slightly, more aware of the near-silence in the diner.  
>He quickly glanced around the place and no-one looked back, no-one even particularly interested in them.<br>The waitress had her headphones in, rock music slightly audible from where Dean was sitting, and the homeless guy was mumbling to himself.

He turned back to Cas who was looking at him, those giant blue eyes always felt like they were peering into Deans' soul.

'I'm checking up on you, Dean. Of late I've noticed a change in your behavioural patterns; you seem more aggressive and careless.  
>That could lead to some serious danger, and I know neither of us want that.'<br>'Wow, Cas, great observation. I mean, Lucifer is about to be raised from freakin' hell, and you sound like I should be calm about it.  
>Let's face it, between now and then, I'm gonna gank every damn sonuvabitch that crosses my path'<p>

He sighed frustratingly. What was he meant to do? Stay calm and just _let_ the apocalypse happen?  
>Millions of innocent people were going to die if the seals were broken, killing demons or generally anything that seemed the slightest bit evil,<br>Gave Dean a tiny bit of hope that he could help stop the oncoming fight.

Castiel shook his head.

'I understand your anger. Yet it feels unnecessary to chase down everything that you come across.  
>A seal may not have been broken lately, but killing everything is not the way to go. If you or Sam get hurt or killed, it could get worse.<br>With demons out to get you, Dean, imagine the consequences.'

Dean stared at the Angel. It almost sounded like he cared. Like he gave a crap, or understood the anger, the hatred he felt for these Demons.

'Don't tell me you understand my anger, Cas. You know fuck all about emotions, let alone how_ this_ feels.  
>If Lucifer is raised people will die, millions of innocent people, and here you are, basically telling to me that I should sit and wait for it!'<p>

'Dean-' Castiel started, but Dean stopped him. He didn't want to hear it.  
>' I don't have time for this.'<p>

He slid out of the booth, and walked away from Cas. All of the morning's feelings melted away in anger.  
>He wouldn't sit there and do nothing, he couldn't. How had he been so stupid?<br>He thought Castiel out of everyone would have understood, or at least listened to him.

He looked back at the diner booth when he reached the diner exit, Cas was gone. That, he'd expected, he was just making sure he was right.  
>He swung open the door and left. It was somewhere the never wanted to go again.<p>

As soon as Deans back was to him, Castiel had gone away. It was obvious to him, he couldn't stay.  
>He didn't understand why Dean didn't just listen to him instead of going off on a potentially dangerous rampage.<br>He also didn't understand Dean's frustrations at him, when he'd suggested keeping himself safe.  
>Castiel just wanted what was best for him, and couldn't figure out why his vessels heart sped up slightly when he was near Dean either,<br>And that he seemed to be more protective over him, than Sam Winchester or any other human for that matter.

He'd long forgotten what it was like to be around people, yet he knew he'd never experiences these…feelings.  
>Could he call them feelings? Or were they just a reaction to him being on earth too long.<p>

Castiel had never been required to be here this long, yet he didn't want to go back to heaven, he belonged here, he knew it.

He went to a park somewhere, sitting on a bench, any place would've mattered, he just needed to think.  
>Nobody was around; it was quiet except for the wind rustling the leaves on the trees surrounding him.<br>He looked up at the clear sky, pale early morning sunlight washing over him. His mind went back to Dean; somehow it always led back to him.

He knew what to do. Stay close to Dean; don't let him do anything…stupid. Help him, keep him safe, talk to him.  
>He remembered seeing something in Dean's eyes the moment he'd first appeared in the small diner, he'd looked happy for a moment.<br>He didn't understand why Dean was angry at him, but he knew he had to make it up to him. That was certain.


End file.
